sovereigntyascendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Karak Wyr
Karak Wyr is a monarchy in the north of Hara. It consists of two fiefs: Karak Wyr and Centhugia. Karak Wyr: the nation of gold, the nation of architecture, and, most importantly, the nation of dwarfs. Geography The geography of Karak Wyr is very diverse. A big mountainrange in the north, a pine forest under that, a nice temperate forest in the south, and a smaller mountainrange in the far south-west. The borders of the two fiefs of Karak Wyr and Centhugia lie between the forest and the northern mountainrange. Cities There are two major cities in Karak Wyr: Karak Wyr and Mulirith. Karak Wyr is the capital of Karak Wyr, hidden somewhere in the northern mountains. It's a huge dwarven mine with endless corridors that leave people astray. The gold where Karak Wyr is famous for is mainly obtained when new corridors are dug. Mulirith is the capital of the fief of Centhugia. It lies against the southern mountains, and is (will be) known of it's enormous throne room. In the past Karak Wyr had a third city: Muphir. It was the capital of the former independent Centhugia, but it was raided and destroyed by unhinged and malicious barbars from the former Florence. Only it's ruins remain. Culture Just like everything in Karak Wyr, also the culture is split in two. There are the northern dwarven culture and the southern Centhugian culture. Dwarven culture Dwarven culture consists of two simple things: gold and alcohol. The great wealth that Karak Wyr experiences mainly due to the zealous dwarfs, who can't take just one break from mining. They just slam their pickaxes in the wall and see what'll happen. Huge corridors, huge rooms with pillars and lots of secret booby traps are made on the go, it's just their way of having fun. Karak Wyr has a meaning in the Dwarfish language of the Warhammer game. Karak meaning (dwarven) stronghold, and Wyr meaning snow. Centhugian culture Centhugians are a very distinct people. They have gave up their original way of living to the way they live today. In the past, Centhugians lived on their ships to travel around every corner of the world, just for one thing: trade. Trade, trade and trade. Hara to Tellia, Khorazm to Yokuda. It brought them great wealth, but times come and go. While they were the first people sail far enough out, to lose sight of land, they lost their wealth not that long after. The Centhugians only knew how to trade, not how to fight, so when other civilizations also started sailing, they were robbed so incredibly often, that they couldn't do anything else than landing, on a place they called Centhugia. Politics Karak Wyr is a monarchy. The king, KM1301 rules over Karak Wyr alone. Though Karak Wyr consists of two fiefs, ruled by lords. The lord of the fief of Centhugia is, coincidentally, LLord_1999. Centhugia itself continues it's tradition of having their land divided into small regions, each to be divided under the Centhugian elite. This division, however, has no influence on the real politics. Allies and alliances Karak Wyr's allies are: The Republic of Umbra Menegroth Alliances Karak Wyr is in: The Northern Alliance The Trident Alliance Inhabitants Karak Wyr currently has about 15 inhabitants. The majority of them living in the fief of Karak Wyr. King and lords KM1301, king and lord of Karak Wyr LLord_1999, lord of Centhugia Citizens Karak Wyr':'' WIP Centhugia: DJulesCMN (LLord_1999's right hand man, spokesman and mapmaker) happyboy555 (Stadholder of Mulirith) RRolo_2001 (General and harbor master) Zhen_Han (Fisherman and Blacksmith) Dzeiro (Landowners) Waggio123 (Landowners) Screenshots '''Some screenshots from Karak Wyr and Centhugia =